vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls
|-|1998 TV series= |-|Powerpuff Girls Z= |-|2016 TV series= For detailed information about this series, visit the Powerpuff Girls Wiki. Summary The Powerpuff Girls is an Emmy award-winning American animated TV series about three five-year-old girls in kindergarten who have superpowers. Created by animator Craig McCracken, the program was produced by Hanna-Barbera until 2001 when Cartoon Network Studios took over production for Cartoon Network. The series is a spoof on American superheroes as well as Japanese Tokusatsu heroes like Super Sentai (adapted in America as the Power Rangers). As is typical in McCracken's work, the show also makes heavy use of references to older pop culture, particularly the famous English musical group The Beatles. In 2002, the series was made into a feature film. The series is being made into a reboot and making it's return in 2016 on the CN block. The animation director is Genndy Tartakovsky, of Dexter's Lab and Samurai Jack fame, who also directed many of the show's episodes himself. Power of the Verse Original Series The titular characters- namely Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are Large Planet level while most villains range widely from Wall to Mountain level, with some villains, such as The Rowdyruff Boys being on par with the Girls. Overall it's a powerful verse. Reboot Series The series is still new, so current stats are likely to change as the series goes on. Currently the monsters have ranged from Wall level to Large Building level, with the Girls having flight speeds in the Subsonic range. Overall it's a fairly powerful verse, but not as strong as the original series. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Mr. Common Sense * Faisal Shourov * Darkanine * Pietro Maximoff * RouninOtaku * HokageKirby161 * MarvelFanatic119 * ZacharyGrossman273 * DiceyTheDie * Ogurtsow * Sans2345 * Tonygameman Opponents Neutral * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Mariogoods Characters |-|Original Series= The Powerpuff Girls Official Blossomz.png| Blossom |link=Blossom (1998) Bubbles-pic.png| Bubbles |link=Bubbles (1998) Buttercup getting nasty.jpg| Buttercup |link=Buttercup (1998) Honorary * Bunny * Bullet * Dexter The Justice Friends * Mayor Glory * Valhallen * The Infraggable Krunk * White Tiger * Sam-R-I * Sam-R-I * Phan Tone * Rat Man * Tiki Torch * Miss Pell * Capital G * Snowman Association of World Super Men * Major Glory * Valhallen * E-Male * Down Unda Mate * Mushu Gai Man * Mucho Muchacho * Ya-Mon * Big Ben * Mandingo * Comrade Red * Tiki Torch * White Tiger * Space Ghost * Birdman * Sam-R-I * Living Bullet * Phan Tone * Rasslor * Capital G The Steamypuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup The Rowdyruff Boys * Brick * Boomer * Butch The Gangreen Gang * Ace * Snake * Grubber * Big Billy * Lil' Arturo Amoeba Boys * Bossman * Slim * Junior The Smiths * Harold * Marianne * Julie * Bud The Powerpunk Girls * Berserk * Brat * Brute Beat-Alls * HIM * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Princess Morbucks Other * Professor Utonium * Ace * Sedusa * Giant Fishballoon * The Powerpuff Girlz Xtreme * Oppressor Plutonium |-|Powerpuff Girls Z= Powerpuff Girls Z Blossom (PPGZ appearance).png| Momoko Akatsutsumi |link=Hyper Blossom Bubbles (PPGZ appearance).png| Miyako Gotokuji |link=Rolling Bubbles File:Buttercup_(PPGZ_appearance).png| Kaoru Matsubara |link=Powered Buttercup Ooedo Chakichaki Girls * Momo * Omiya * Okou Rowdyruff Boys Z * Bibi * Bubu * Baba Gangreen Gang * Ace Haramatsu * Snake * Weevil * Grubber * Big Billy Amoeba Boys * Silk Hat * Poncho * Lady League of Lovely Ladies * Princess Morbucks * Sedusa * Lady Other * Drake Utonium * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Miko Shirogane * HIM |-|Reboot Series= The Powerpuff Girls Official Powerpuffgirls-blossom large.png| Blossom |link=Blossom (2016) Bubbles 15.png| Bubbles |link=Bubbles (2016) Powerpuffgirls-buttercup large.png| Buttercup |link=Buttercup (2016) Honorary * Bliss * Sisterhood The Derbytantes * Maylyn * Jaylyn * Bobbysuzeraelyn * Buttlyn * Bublyn * Haylyn The Rowdyruff Boys * Brick * Boomer * Butch Amoeba Boys * Bossman * Junior * Slim Other * Professor Utonium * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Mayor * HIM Weapons * Head of Anubis * Key to the World * Heart Stones Vehicles Tumblr_inline_mplo1of9nD1qz4rgp.png| Dynamo (1998) |link=Dynamo (1998) Dynamo_Z.jpg| Dynamo Z |link=Dynamo Z Category:Verses Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Games Category:Comicbooks Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Toei Animation Category:IDW Publishing Category:DC Comics